


Please Stay

by SamuelJames



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson wants Aaron to stay the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Please Stay  
> Pairing: Aaron/Jackson  
> Rating: 18+ (for language)  
> Summary: Jackson wants Aaron to stay the night  
> Notes: Written for for a sleepover meme on LiveJournal.  
> Disclaimer: Emmerdale is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He always goes to Jackson's. It's nearer town and he makes the excuse that it would be awkward at his with Paddy. To be honest Paddy is so supportive about the whole thing that he'd insist on making breakfast for the two of them. The real problem is that here he can leave but at his Jackson might want to stay and that's just too much too soon.

Jackson comes through from the kitchen with a drink for each of them. They each sip their beer and put their bottles on the table. With the bottles out of breaking distance Aaron makes a move. He manoeuvres them so he's lying on top of Jackson, feels Jackson's cock, hard against his thigh. As Aaron kisses Jackson he can't help grinding against him. Jackson pushes his hand under Aaron's shirt and slides it up. They have to separate to take off their clothes so they head for Jackson's room, more space for sex without the worry of falling off the couch.

After he comes Aaron starts his mental countdown of how long he has to stay before he can leave without seeming obvious. Jackson puts his arms around Aaron and he wants to push him away. He rolls over in the bed so he's facing Jackson, easier than lying so close.

"Early start tomorrow?"

"Not especially," replies Jackson.

"We're going to be busy. Ryan's away and Cain's been in a strop. I really should go."

Jackson sighs, of course he's noticed that Aaron never stays and he didn't want to call him on it but now, well he just feels used. "Aaron you live two minutes from work, hardly like you've got a big commute. I've got the van for work. I'll get you back in time."

Aaron doesn't look at him "s'alright I'll get a cab back now. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

He moves to get out of bed and Jackson grips his hand. "Please stay."

"I can't."

"So you can kiss me, you can fuck me but sharing a bed is out of the question."

"It's not you."

Jackson lets go of Aaron's hand and sits up properly. "Don't dare give me the it's not you it's me line. I could kind of believe it because I know this is all so new to you and I don't want to pressure you. I just need to know this is actually headed somewhere."

Aaron sits down again with his back to Jackson, finds an interesting spot on the wallpaper to look at and begins speaking softly. "It really is me. I fuck things up. Adam's my best friend, more so my only friend because I get angry with people. I don't like it when people get too close. I hurt Paddy, I've hurt you. Yeah it's still scary but sex I can do, it's the other stuff I can't."

"What other stuff?"

Aaron drops his head, the carpet suddenly fascinating. "Boyfriend stuff. Is that even what we are, cos I don't know the rules. We get along okay, more than okay but after sex I'm afraid you'll just see me, the guy who hit you. If I leave I know I can come back. If I stay this could all end when you see me for who I am."

Jackson climbs out of bed and walks round to Aaron. Crouching down he waits for Aaron to make eye-contact. "I'm not going to get sick of you. We've had our worst moment. I don't want to know every little secret or make you feel smothered. I just want to be with you. If I promise to stay on my side of the bed do you think you could stand to sleep here?"

Aaron nods, feeling a little embarrassed at everything he's just revealed. They climb back into the bed and Jackson offers up one of his most embarrassing moments, about his first crush being on a teacher and said teacher politely but firmly returning a Valentine's card because it was inappropriate. It makes Aaron laugh. Aaron moves a little so they’re lying side by side with his arm resting against Jackson's. There's no moment of panic and he's relieved.

"I thought we agreed no touching."

"No, we only agreed you'd stay on your side of the bed."

"Goodnight, Aaron."

Aaron brushes his fingers against Jackson's hand, "night."


End file.
